


Fly

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Early in Canon, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, POV Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Welcome to the Resistance.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Sam Wilson
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



“ _Wings_ ,” What he’d actually intended to say forgotten in face of the discovery, Poe’s fingers itch with the need to investigate the intricately made metal constructs, “How high can you fly with them? Do they come with apparatus for leaving atmo? Ever tried hitching a ride on a –”

“Why don’t we offer Sam caf first, Poe,” Clapping a hand on Poe’s shoulder, Finn steers him to one side in order to give Sam a cheerful nod and a handshake, “Welcome to the Resistance.”

“Heard you were recruiting,” Sam returns the shake, “Found myself here and thought I’d do what I can, if you’ll have me.”

“I’m a newcomer too,” Finn assures him earnestly, “You’re very welcome.”

“Yeah, very welcome,” An internal voice rather like the General’s prompting him to remember his manners, Poe offers his own hand, “Let me get you that drink.”

“They handle like you wouldn’t believe,” Sam is telling Finn when Poe gets back with caf for all three of them, “You really can reach warp speed in your ships?”

Neither of them recognise that terminology. Still, Finn glances at Poe and they share a grin.

“Come and find out,” Poe urges, and,

“ _Hell_ yeah,” Sam beams.


End file.
